


OsaSuna Week

by justpxxchy



Series: OsaSuna Week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2021, 7 Days - Freeform, I dont know how to tag, M/M, OsaSuna Week, but not really, from someone, i didnt take them, i thought of them, im making my own prompt week, im stalling, lol, original prompts, screw fanfiction rules, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpxxchy/pseuds/justpxxchy
Summary: Yuhhh a week of OsaSuna prompts yeye
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: OsaSuna Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129052
Kudos: 6





	OsaSuna Week

1\. a letter from a dearly beloved   
2\. one of us is lying   
3\. prank war   
4\. power outage   
5\. war au   
6\. hospital au   
7\. afraid of the dark  
  
  
im gonna start this next week 2/1/21 yezzzzz stay tuned


End file.
